La promesa
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Ahí esperas que son largas pero no eternas, las promesas de amor siempre deben ser cumplidas. YAOI


**La promesa**

-¿Quién es él?

Pregunto con curiosidad el niño de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes.

-Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, Gara-le respondió Sasori a su hermanito pequeño, mirando a la persona que este señalaba, un joven orgulloso, altanero y hermoso, el último descendiente del clan Uchiha.

-¿Por que luce tan solo?-pregunto Gara con curiosidad.

-¿Que te hace pensar que esta solo?-le pregunto Sasori con curiosidad, Sasuke Uchiha era inmensamente millonario, el heredero de una gran fortuna, La fortuna Uchiha, una de las más grande de la ciudad de Konoha.

-Sus ojos-le respondió Gara a su hermano mayor, observando como Sasuke Uchiha seguía su camino sin mirar ni a izquierda ni derecha.

-Pues realmente de Sasuke Uchiha no se sabe mucho, nunca ha hablado de sí, pero las malas lenguas dicen que lleva una gran pena, un gran dolor en su alma y que eso lo hace ser así-le respondió Sasori, sin darle más importancia al asunto, guiando a Gara hacía el hotel.

_~Solitaria camina la bikina_

_La gente se pone a murmurar_

_Dicen que tiene una pena_

_Dicen que tiene una pena que la hace llorar~_

_***Años atrás***_

Sasuke Uchiha era un joven de apenas 15 años, estaba con su familia en la casa de campo que era de su propiedad en la ciudad de la niebla. Pero mientras vacacionaban ahí estallo una guerra interna, una guerra civil de la nada.

Los rebeldes entraron a la residencia de los Uchiha, mataron al padre, a la madre y al hermano de Sasuke, ante sus propios ojos mientras estos los trataban de proteger.

Luego los rebeldes se lanzaron sobre el joven, desgarrando su ropa, abusando de él. Al principio, lloro, forcejeo, pataleo, pero nada pudo hacer y cuando parecía un muñeco roto sin vida en el suelo, cuando había perdido hacía rato la cuenta de los cerdos que se habían divertido con su joven y hermoso cuerpo, cuando rogaba silenciosamente por que la muerte se lo llevara a reunirse con su amada familia, llego él.

_~Altanera preciosa y orgullosa_

_No permite la quieran consolar_

_Pasa luciendo su real majestad_

_Pasas caminas nos miras sin vernos jamás~_

Los soldados entraron en la casa matando a los rebeldes, y un soldado rubio de ojos azules, el capitán de aquellos se acerco al lastimado pelinegro de ojos oscuros, se quito su chaqueta y cubrió el cuerpo lastimado con ésta, lo tomo en sus brazos, sus hombres no dijeron nada ni trataron de detenerlo, confiaban plenamente en su capitán.

El rubio se llevo al lastimado pelinegro hasta la cascada y ahí con suavidad lavo su lastimado cuerpo, borrando con sus manos lo que habían hecho a tan hermoso joven, susurrándole que todo estaba bien, que todo ya había terminado. Sasuke por primera y última vez confió en alguien, se aferró al rubio llorando sobre su hombro, rogándole que lo salvara, que no permitiera que le hicieran más daño y el rubio se lo prometió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto al rubio que lo sacaba del agua volviéndolo a envolver en su chaqueta y cargándolo.

-Capitán Uzumaki Naruto, pero puedes llamarme solamente Naruto, joven Sasuke-le dijo el rubio suavemente.

_~La bikina_

_Tiene pena y dolor_

_La bikina_

_No conoce el amor~_

Sasuke no confiaba en nadie, solo en Naruto, solo de él aceptaba la comida, solo con él platicaba, solo cuando él se lo pedía se iba a dormir, solo cuando él se lo pedía salía a caminar con él, las ropas elegantes que solía llevar se habían acabado, ahora vestía con ropas de entrenamiento militar, eran de Naruto cuando comenzó su entrenamiento, lo único que le servía al pelinegro. Los hombres de Naruto jamás se metían con él, respetaban demasiado a su capitán para eso. Y Sasuke se fue enamorando del rubio y fue correspondido.

Y a pesar de la guerra, de los traumas y los problemas, se entregaron el uno a los brazos del otro sellando una unión que seria para siempre.

_~Altanera preciosa y orgullosa_

_No permite la quieran consolar_

_Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue_

_Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por el~_

-No me quiero ir Naruto, no quiero-sollozó Sasuke aferrándose con fuerza al rubio, ambos estaban desnudo en el camastro de la habitación de Naruto en el cuartel general.

Naruto tomo el rostro de Sasuke acariciando su cabello y besándolo.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, tampoco quiero separarme de ti Sasuke-le dijo el rubio besándolo-pero es necesario, la guerra, la guerra cada vez está peor y yo no podré estar contigo todo el tiempo, por favor Sasuke.

-No me iré, me quedare a tu lado.

-Sasuke, te irás, mis hombres de confianza te llevaran a tu hogar, a Konoha, ahí estarás seguro y yo... te juro que cuando esto acabe iré por ti, te lo juro-le aseguro Naruto besándolo en los labios. La pelea fue larga al final gano Naruto.

-No olvides tu juramento, te estaré esperando en la casa principal del barrio Uchiha, en Konoha-le recordó Sasuke ya vestido, listo para partir con Kiba, Inozuka y Rock Lee los hombres de confianza de Naruto que lo escoltarían hasta Konoha.

-No lo olvidare Sasuke, volveré-le aseguro Naruto dándole un último beso y observándolo partir hacia la seguridad, hacia donde estaría a salvo aunque.... sin él.

_~La bikina_

_Tiene pena y dolor_

_La bikina_

_No conoce el amor~_

Sasuke espero durante tres inviernos y al final del tercero llamo a la puerta de la casa principal un soldado de la villa de la niebla. Sasuke reconoció el uniforme y sintió una extraña opresión.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?

Pregunto el soldado de apariencia algo afeminada. Sasuke asintió.

-Soy Haku Inozuka.

-¿Le sucedió algo a Naruto?-No pudo evitar preguntar Sasuke nervioso. El joven lo miro con tristeza.

-La guerra ha terminado mi señor, al fin y hemos ganado, por eso he venido, porque no he olvidado la promesa que le hice a mi capitán, a mi capitán Uzumaki.-Le dijo Haku.

-¿Que promesa?-pregunto Sasuke nervioso.

-Traerle su último mensaje, mi capitán me dijo que le dijera que lo amaba y que le rogaba fuera feliz, mi capitán murió en mis brazos y lo último que dijo fue su nombre-le dijo el chico de apariencia afeminada con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke sintió que su mundo se detuvo en ese momento para siempre mientras lloraba por última vez en su vida.

Pero Sasuke Uchiha nunca abandono la casa principal Uchiha esperando con paciencia a que su rubio fuera por el negándose a creer que estuviera muerto. Creyendo en su promesa, creyendo que Naruto iría un día por él.

_~Altanera preciosa y orgullosa_

_No permite la quieran consolar_

_Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue~_

_***Años después***_

Sasuke ya llevaba varios días sin aparecer por el pueblo, Sakura Haruno, su médico preocupada por el joven fue a verlo, pero nadie respondió, así que entro a la casa, subió y encontró a Sasuke en su cama dormido, se alivio, pero al acercársele noto algo, Sasuke no dormía, Sasuke estaba muerto. Sakura trato de darle los primeros auxilios pero ya era muy tarde, Sasuke Uchiha llevaba cerca de 40 horas muerto.

Sakura le echo una sábana blanca sobre su cuerpo muerto y llamo a forense, el entierro de Sasuke Uchiha fue tal y como un Uchiha se merecía.

Gara no subaku que aun seguía en Konoha con su hermano Sasori mientras enterraban a Sasuke Uchiha miro al bosque donde vio a un pelinegro riendo en brazos de un fuerte rubio, Gara se aparto de su hermano y camino hasta el borde del bosque y ahí escucho las risas del pelinegro.

-Te amo Naruto-decía feliz.

-Y yo a ti Sasuke, vine por ti.

-Lo sé-sonrió el pelinegro, y él y el rubio se besaron, los dos espíritus desaparecieron mientras que Gara sentía una mano sobre su hombro, era su hermano Sasori.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-le pregunto Sasori.

-Por que Sasuke está feliz, esta con Naruto-le dijo con inocencia el niño, Sasori no entendía, solo tomo a su hermanito en brazos y se marcharon de ahí, mientras en el bosque dos espíritus jugaban y se amaban felices para siempre.

_~Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por el_

_Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por el_

_Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por el~_

**Fin**

Notas finales:

La canción es propiedad de Luis Miguel o por lo menos de él la escuche, los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei y la historia fue una invención mía ^^


End file.
